


Free To Be You and Me

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Vaginal Sex, douchebag ex, low self worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing





	Free To Be You and Me

Your divorce had finally gone through and you knew you were supposed to feel something. Grief, relief, something. Instead you couldn’t stop thinking how you had wasted 3 years of your life on a guy who had  constantly belittled you, and done everything in his power to close you off from your family and friends.

It had taken him cheating on you with his secretary, which was only the world’s biggest cliche, for you to finally have had enough. He hadn’t even been sad or angry as he had watched you pack your bags and walk out on him, to go live with your dad until you could get back on your feet. Instead, he chose to tell you he knew you would be back. No other man would love you and he was only with you out of pity anyway.

Nothing about your marriage had been healthy or loving. You didn’t regret for one second that you had left him, but still his words had stuck with you. As you sat there on your couch staring at the finalized divorce papers you couldn’t help but wonder if he was right. Were you unloveable? Surely there were girls that looked much better than you, but you had never put that much stock into looks. You had always been a tomboy anyway and your best friend in the entire world was a guy. Or rather he used to be. Caleb had never liked Dean, and the feeling was mutual. The only difference was that Dean had never asked you to chose between the two of them. Caleb had, and the idiot you had been, you had chosen the man who had spent every day of your life together telling you you weren’t good enough, above the man who had been there for you whenever you needed him. The man who had held you as you cried when you mother had passed away. The man who had celebrated every graduation with you. The man who in spite of how he felt about the guy you had married, had showed up at your wedding to support your decision. That had been the last time you had seen Dean.

You knew you could call him now. Hell you could have 6 months ago when you walked out on Caleb, but you didn’t deserve his friendship. You had tossed him aside, when Caleb had told you to. You had hurt him beyond words and you had no right to be in his life. You had no right to have called his brother when you needed a lawyer, but you didn’t have much money and Sam was the best you could think off.

You knew Sam had probably told Dean about your divorce, and how he had torn Caleb’s lawyer a new one. Getting you a nice settlement and enough money to get by, until you figured out what to do with your life, now that this chapter of your life had come to an end. So it wasn’t Dean knowing you were divorced or even him knowing where to find you, that surprised you when you heard the roar of the impala engine as it pulled up your driveway. It was the fact that he was even here in the first place. Why would he want to even see you after everything you had done?

You ran for your front door opening it even before he could knock, “what are you doing here?” The words came out a lot harsher than you had intended, but Dean didn’t seem to take it too bad.

“Hello to you too, sweetheart,” Dean sassed you, holding up a sixpack of beer and a bottle of whiskey. “I thought you could use a drink.”

“I don’t need to drown my sorrows Dean,” you protested, as he pushed his way past you and inside your house, quickly scoping the place out, before deciding on the way to your living room.

“Oh we are not drowning anything, Y/N/N. We are celebrating you getting rid of jerkface,” Dean smirked at you, letting himself fall down onto your couch looking up at you. “Are you getting us a couple of glasses, or are we drinking from the bottle?” Dean gestured towards the whiskey, as you just stood there staring at him. You couldn’t believe he was sitting in your living room, acting as if nothing had happened. It was just like the two of you had talked last night for the last time, and not 3 years ago. You wanted to run across the room, hug him and tell him you were sorry, but you couldn’t. Doing that might bring up a can of worms, you weren’t prepared to face.

“Glasses. Right,” you mumbled, quickly heading towards the kitchen, only to return with two glasses and a couple of bags of chips. Dean’s face lit up in a huge smile as you placed the snacks on the table in front of him, lowering yourself down next to him. “That’s my girl,” he praised, and you fought the tears pressing against your eyes. You had missed him so much more than you had realized, but again you weren’t prepared for what it would bring with it if you told him that.

As rigid you were at first, Dean made you feel comfortable. He made you forget. He made you feel safe and at ease in his company just like he always had. You laughed with him as he made impersonations of your ex, telling you stories about how he had rigged his car to not being able to start when you first started dating him, after he had overheard him calling you a bad name. You knew Dean didn’t liked him, but he had hidden the fact of how much he truly hated him until now. As the booze started flowing, you became more emotional. You weren’t drunk, but just tipsy enough for your tears to start flowing.

“Hey,” Dean quickly moved closer to you, gently brushing your hair off your face, before rubbing his thumb across your cheek. “Don’t do that sweetheart. He ain’t worth your tears.”

You let out a strangled sob, as you stared into his eyes and suddenly you couldn’t keep your secret from him anymore. “They aren’t for him,” you confessed quietly, and the confusion on Dean’s face became evident.

“I am sorry I pushed you away. He was jealous of us and he made me chose. Dean I should never have…” you started but Dean hushed you, pulling you into his arms, and hugging you tightly against him.

“It’s okay Y/N/N. I’m here. It doesn’t matter,” he promised you, which only resulted in you crying even harder against his neck. You had no idea how he always made you feel like this. This loved and cared for, without ever wanting anything from you.

“He thought I was in love with you. He told me to prove I wasn’t by not talking to you anymore,” you sobbed, and you felt Dean freeze up a little before rubbing circles on your back.

“He’s a douche Y/N. He doesn’t matter. I never stopped being your friend. I was just waiting for you to see that,” he spoke softly, before you pulled off him. You couldn’t do this. You couldn’t be this close to him and not tell him. You couldn’t tell him and risk losing him all over again so you jumped off the couch, fleeing to your bedroom.

Dean was right behind you, and through the door, before you had the chance to close it. “Y/N stop,” he pleaded with you, “what the hell was that about?” You could see the hurt written all over his face, and the tears flowed down your face as you made the confession you were sure would drive Dean away for good.

“Caleb is a douche Dean, but he wasn’t wrong,” you spoke barely above a whisper, looking down at your feet, desperately trying not to look at the man who had been your best friend for the past two decades.

“What?” Dean gently pressed two fingers beneath your chin, urging you to look at him. “Y/N/N I think I know what you are saying, but I need you to say it sweetheart.”

“I’m in love with you okay?!” You halfway screamed at him, before pulling away from him, “I know we’re friends and that you don’t see me like that. I doubt anyone ever will again. You can go if you want to. I understand if we can’t be friends anymore,” you kept rambling until Dean’s hands landed on your neck. He closed the gap between you, kissing you silent.

You froze up, completely shocked by the sudden kiss, before you finally relaxed after a few seconds. Only then did Dean gently run his tongue over your bottom lip, silently asking for access, which you instantly granted. He felt just like you had always imagined he would. Gentle and lowing, yet passionate enough to make your head spin. Not that that mattered, because there was no way he was letting you fall. His strong arms were closed around you, holding your body flush against his. He broke the kiss gradually, tenderly pecking your lips a few times, before resting his forehead against yours.

“I love you Y/N/N. I have for a long time. I have no idea what the hell he did to you, but I promise you I am going to prove him wrong. I will prove to you, you are the most beautiful and strongest woman I have ever met.” Dean spoke quietly as his hands slowly started unbuttoning your shirt.

The way he looked at you when he slowly peeled it off your body, completely took your breath away. You had never had anyone look at you like this before, like you were every birthday and christmas rolled up into one.

“You’re gorgeous sweetheart,” Dean breathed, slowly leading you back towards the bed. Your heart stayed in your throat as you let him undress the both of you. His eyes constantly seeking yours, silently asking your approval. You gave it by nodding or reaching for him, not trusting your voice in that moment. You couldn’t believe this was really happening, that he really felt like this about you. You moaned, throwing your head back in pleasure as his lips wandered from yours down your neck. The tips of his calloused fingers, gently caressing every part of your body that he could reach.

You gasped, letting your fingers rake over his scalp as he slowly moved his lips south. He was in to hurry to get to his planned destination, and he almost had you coming apart beneath him just by the simple touch of his hands and tongue against your skin. Dean sucked a mark on your inner thigh making you arch off the bed, as he smirked against your skin.

“Smartass,” you couldn’t help but giggle, and Dean winked up at you, before his tongue ran through your folds making you arch off the beds yet again. Dean’s hands firmly gripped your hips, holding you down as he moaned against your pussy, sending shocks of vibrations through your body, as you called out his name. His eyes never broke contact with yours as he brought you closer and closer to your peek. The loving looking in his lust clouded eyes were what finally did you in, screaming his name as you tumbled over the edge. No man had ever made you come like this before, and your chest was heaving when Dean slowly kissed his way back up your body until his lips finally met yours again in a sweet kiss.

Dean let himself fall down next to you, gloriously naked and his huge cock standing proud against his stomach as he watched you, smiling as if he was under some sort of a spell. “You look so fucking sexy when you come for me, pretty girl,” he whispered in your ear, and just like that the coil in your stomach started building again. You wanted him. Needed him. You reached out gently stroking his cock and his head instantly fell against your shoulder, a strangled groan escaping him.

“Jeez Y/N/N! Warn a guy,” he chuckled against your skin, making you laugh.

“I’m sorry Dean. Can I please jerk you off?” you mocked him, and he instantly rolled on top of you making you squeal, as he blew raspberries against you neck.

“So cheeky,” he grinned down at you, but stopped when he saw the loving look in your eyes. You slowly reached up, wrapping your arms around his neck, “make love to me Dee. Please.”

You gasped against each other’s lips when Dean slowly pushed himself inside of you. Never in you life had you felt more complete than you did in that moment. You felt whole, like he was your missing piece, the seconds your bodies linked, and you knew by the way he looked at you that he felt it too.

“I love you, Y/N/N,” Dean whispered into your ear as he slowly started moving. It wasn’t about reaching a peak for either of you. It was about feeling each other, about the way he fit just right inside of you. His slow, deep thrusts making you feel everything. It was about your hands exploring each other’s bodies and about kissing until your head was spinning. This moment was about expressing the love you had felt for each other for the longest of times, but had always held back out of fear of losing the other. You had no idea how long he was ontop of you, all around you, inside of you. Filling your senses, pulling moans of pleasure and tears of love from you, before you were both finally feeling it. Dean started snapping his hips faster against you and your hips came off the bed, meeting his every thrust until you were screaming his name for the second time that night and Dean’s groans of your name following not long after, as he spilled ropes of his hot cum inside of you.

Dean collapsed on top of you, resting most of his weight on his elbows positioned on either side of your body, keeping himself from crushing you. Your fingers ran soothing patterns over his back as you tried helping both of you off your high.

“Damn Y/N/N, you sure know how to celebrate,” Dean chuckled against your ear, making you playfully hit his shoulder, and Dean laughingly pulled out of you and rolled onto his back, pulling you with him.

“You’re such an ass, Dean,” you fake pouted, causing Dean to look down at you with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

“I know. But I am your ass if you’ll have me, sweetheart,” Dean promised, and you instantly rolled all the way on top of him, cupping his face in your hands. The adoring look in his eyes made your heart skip a beat and you sent him a warm genuine smile as you made a promise you knew you would keep forever.

“Oh I am never letting you go ever again, Winchester,” you spoke tenderly, before leaning down to seal your vow with a kiss.   


End file.
